Odcinek 7
|obraz = Odcinek 7.png |romaji = Deku bāsasu Kacchan |kanji = デクvsかっちゃん |numer odcinka = 7 |rozdziały mangi = Rozdział 9 Rozdział 10 |Wątek = Próbna walka |japonia = 3 kwietnia 2017 |opening = THE DAY |ending = HEROES |Poprzedni = Odcinek 6 |Następny = Odcinek 8 }} Deku kontra Kacchan jest to siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu anime. Opis We wspomnieniach Bakugo okazuję się dzieciństwo jego i Deku, którzy dorastali blisko siebie, Katsuki zawsze czuł się lepszy od izuku, zwłaszcza kiedy rozwinął swoje dziwactwo, mimo to Deku nie czuł się gorszy od Katsukiego i podziwiał go, pewnego razu, gdy Katsuki wpadł do strumyka Deku próbował mu pomóc co zostało przez blondyna uznane za zniewagę i rozniosło się nienawiścią aż do próbnej walki. W teraźniejszości Izuku wyzywa Katsukiego mówiąc, że nie da się dłużej zastraszać. Tanya pyta Katsukiego, przez komunikator na jego uchu, o jego aktualny stan na co Bakugou krzyczy na niego żeby zajał się pilnowaniem bomby i nie wtrącał w jego działania. Kontynuując walkę Katsuki próbuje kopnąć Izuku jednak ten po raz kojejny wykorzystuję zebraną wiedzę na temat Bakugo i technik zauważonych u Eraser Heada usiłuje skuć Bakugo za pomocą taśmy służącej jako kajdanki i uchyla się przed ciosem. Uraraka wyrusza na poszukiwania broni, jednak gdy ją znajduje widzi Iidę przybierającego złowrogą postawę przez co śmieje się i zdradza swoje połorzenie, Iida ujawnia, że przygotował się na wypadek starcie z jej darem wiec usunoł wszelkie przedmioty z pokoju by nie mogła użyć ich jako broni. Izuku ucieka przed Katsukim by przemyśleć strategię, kontaktuje się z Ochaco i poznaje jej sytuację proponuje wtedy że on schwyta Katsukiego a później we dwoje zaatakują Iidę. Katsuki w końcu znajduję Izuku i pyta dlaczego nie używa on swojego daru, mówi Midoryi żeby ten go nie lekceważył i ujawnia działanie swoich rękawic. All Might ostrzega Bakugo aby nie używał on zmagazynowanej w rękawicy nitrogiliceryny do wywołania odromnej eksplozji, jednak Katsuki ignowyje jego polecenie i wysadza ścianę za Izuku. Tenya i Ochaco czują wstrząs po wybuchu, Uraraka wykorzystuje ten moment aby dotrzej do bomby jednak powstrzymuje ją prędkość Tenyi. Bez jakiej kolwiek broni Ochaco stoi przy Tenyi zdolnym zablokować wszelkie jej działania. W tym samym czasie All Might mówi Katsukiemu, że jeśli ponownie użyje tak silnego ataku jego drużyna przegra, zmusza to Katsukiego do przejścia na walkę w zwarciu, Izuku próbuje się bronić jednak Bakugo po raz kolejny manifestuje swoją wyższość nad przeciwnikiem zmieniając trajektorię swojego lotu z pomocom eksplozji tak aby odrzucić od siebie Midoriyę i przyprzeć go do ziemi. katsuki po raz kolejny rząda aby deku użył swojego daru, pytając czy Izuku uważa, że jest na to za dobry, to irytuje Izuku który mówi, że zawsze twierdził, że Bakugo jest od niego lepszy, dlatego chce go pokonać. Obaj rozemocjonowani rzucają się ku ostatecznemu starciu. Midoriya wiedząc, że nie pokona Bakugo w bliskim starciu używa One for All by zniszczyć sufit wszystkich pięter w budynku, powstały przy tym gruz pomaga Ochaco w zaatakowaniu Iidy który bombardowany kawałkami budynku nie może przeszkodzić jej w zabezpieczeniu bomby zdobywając tym samym zwycięstwo dla drużyny A. Kilka pięter niżej Katsuki jest zszokowany ym, że Izuku dał mu się tak poważnie zranić, na co ten wyjaśnił, że był to jedyny sposób w jaki mógł z nim zwyciężyć, podkreśla przy tym wielki talent Katsukiego, jednak mimo różnicy sił to Midoriya został zwycięzcom. Postacie * Katsuki Bakugo * Tenya Iida * Izuku Midoriya * Ochaco Uraraka * Toshinori Yagi * Eijiro Kirishima * Mina Ashido * Shoto Todoroki * Kyoka Jiro * Hanta Sero * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Yuga Aoyama * Momo Yaoyorozu * Minoru Mineta * Mezo Shoji * Fumikage Tokoyami * Tsuyu Asui * Denki Kaminari * Mashirao Ojiro * Shota Aizawa Nawigacja en:Episode 7 es:Episodio 7 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu